


Hustle and Bustle and a Tra La La

by Petenshi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petenshi/pseuds/Petenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small bit of silliness, snap shot of Heero and Duo on their way out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hustle and Bustle and a Tra La La

“Do we have all the presents?”

“Think so.”

“What about Relena’s? It was under the guest bed, did you grab it?”

“Shit. Good call.”

“Shuttle tickets?”

“Check. Next to ID and our rental car confirmation.”

“Phone?”

“Uhhhh…no. Crap! Where’s my phone? Didn’t I put it in my jacket pocket?”

Normally we were much better at organizing our lives. Running around ten minutes before we were suppose to leave for L4 and a week’s holiday with the guys was not our general M.O. However the past month had been insane. I’d been putting in twelve-hour days at work, Duo had been equally busy juggling work and volunteering at the local social services agency. This time of year was the hardest and he came home more drained than I ever saw him.

We hadn’t meant to lose track of time, we were desperately aware of days slipping by, each morning bringing us closer to when we were suppose to leave. Thank God for online shopping. Hopefully nobody would be bummed they weren’t getting the personal touch this year, someone else had done the wrapping and card writing, we just hoped all the presents were getting addressed to the right person.

Trowa was going to be awfully surprised if he opened up the present with the vintage apron with lace and ribbons meant for Sally.

And so Christmas Eve dawned, we rolled out of bed and realized we hadn’t packed. Or cancelled the mail. Or watered the plants in three weeks. And apparently lost Duo’s phone.

“Can you call it?” Duo was frantically pulling stuff out of his carry on bag and patting all of his pockets at the same time, “Seriously, what the fuck?”

I fished mine out, thankfully it was in my pocket, and we listened, waiting for his to start to ring.

“Maybe it’s in the car?” I asked, opening the front door and heading towards the car parked out front.

“Got it!” Duo crowed and reached into his jacket pocket, then the other, then his jeans pockets. “The hell?”

I looked back to see him pulling his waistband away from his stomach to check his boxers.

“What are you _doing_?”

“I can’t find it! I can feel it, my stomach is vibrating.” He looked up, a panicked expression on his face. “Oh my God, I swallowed it. _I swallowed it!_ ”

I snorted, “Duo you couldn't have swallowed your phone.”

“I’m not joking, Heero. Feel!” He grabbed my hand and placed it over his stomach. Sure enough I could feel it vibrating insistently.

“You can not possibly have swallowed your phone. Could you?”

He shook his head and then danced up and down in frustration. I noticed his sweatshirt hood tucked out of his jacket and started to laugh. “Hold still, I’m going operate.”

Pulling his jacket up, I reached into the front pocket of his sweatshirt and pulled out the vibrating phone. “You weirdo.”

“Oh right.” He looked sheepish and grabbed it, shoving in his jacket pocket. “I forgot I had a front pocket today.”

We still managed to make our shuttle flight and had a good story to tell everyone. And Trowa didn’t get Sally’s present by mistake. Hurray for Christmas miracles.


End file.
